


Five Siblings and How They Found Out

by CheezLord12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Perciver - Freeform, Telling People, the weasleys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezLord12/pseuds/CheezLord12
Summary: How each of the Weasley siblings found out that their stuffy brother was dating Oliver Wood.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 262





	Five Siblings and How They Found Out

George Weasley

Oliver sat down on the sofa next to Percy, setting his mug of tea on the table in front of them. Percy smiled and snuggled into him, his eyes fluttering closed. They sat there for a moment before Oliver spoke. "What do you want to do?"

Percy looked up, his curls clinging to Oliver's sweater. "Nothing?" he asked.

Oliver laughed and lowered his head a little to kiss Percy. The position was uncomfortable, but he didn't mind, especially as Percy sat up, shifting so he was on Oliver's lap. They were interrupted by a clicking sound as the door was unlocked and swung open.

"What in the—?"

Oliver looked up, surprised to see George standing in the entrance, a look of shock on his face. Percy stood hastily, the blush in his cheeks becoming darker.

"George, what are you doing here?"

George didn't respond, but his look of shock was replaced by a triumphant smile as he wagged his finger between the two of them. "I think I should be asking what  _ you're _ doing." he said knowingly. "Are you two..?"

Percy looked as if he'd swallowed a lemon, so Oliver stood and answered. "Yes, we're dating. What are you doing here, George?"

George ignored the question and started to laugh, striding forward. "Well, well, well. Looks like Percy's got a secret after all."

"George," Percy finally snapped. "That key is only for emergencies. Is something actually wrong?"

George nodded. "Oh, yes. Mum got mad and kicked me out, so I decided to come here. How long has this been going on?" He sat down, making himself comfortable in Percy's armchair. Oliver followed suit, pulling Percy down with him.

"What did you do to make mum mad?" Percy asked, leaning forward.

George's hand went to the back of his neck as he looked away. "Ah... nothing much really. You know how she gets."

"George."

"Alright, I set the kitchen on fire."

"George!"

"It was just a little fire. A baby, really. And when a baby grows into a full adult, well... what can any of us do about it? It's just life." He grinned hopefully at them.

Oliver laughed, pulling Percy back and lacing his fingers in Percy's. "Alright, do you need somewhere to stay for the night while she cools down?"

George nodded. "Well, that would be nice. But I can go to Ginny's if you need some... alone time."

Oliver didn't need to look at Percy to know he was blushing, but he grinned anyway. "It's fine, George. You can stay for the night."

George nodded, leaning back in his chair. An awkward silence filled the room. "So, Oliver. How long have you been desecrating my brother's innocence, anyway?"

"George!"

Ginny Weasley

Percy swept a few crumbs off his desk, giving Oliver a small smile as he left, checking the clock to see how much longer he had on his lunch break.

There were still ten minutes, so he decided to read a chapter of his book to pass the time. However, as soon as the thought crossed his mind, his office door swung open again. He looked up, expecting to see Oliver back, but was surprised to see Ginny instead.

"Ginny!" he greeted. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled, settling in the chair across from his desk. "I was visiting Harry, and I thought I'd stop by to see you. What are you up to?"

"Ah, I'm just finishing lunch, actually."

"Good, good." she paused for a moment before leaning forward. "Was that Oliver Wood leaving your office just now? What was he doing here?" Her brown eyes glinted with curiosity.

Percy knit his brows together. "Well, we were just having lunch together. We're friends, don't you know?" He avoided her earnest eyes, adjusting some papers.

Ginny puckered her lips, looking at him suspiciously. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes, really." his mind grabbed desperately for a new topic, but he was too panicked and came up empty.

"So, how long have you and him been friends?" She put a special emphasis on the word  _ friends _ that Percy didn't miss. He wondered briefly if George had blabbed to her, despite swearing to keep it a secret, but dismissed it quickly.

"Uhm... since Hogwarts. We were in the same year. Like you and Luna. How is she?" he said evasively.

"Fine." Ginny deadpanned. "Are you sure you're just friends?"

Percy felt himself deflate, and he dropped his head into his hands. "Alright, we're dating. Are you quite happy now?"

Ginny gave a triumphant shout and reached across the desk to squeeze Percy's shoulders excitedly. "Oh, Percy, I'm so happy for you!"

Percy removed her hands at once and wrinkled his nose. "Very good, Ginny. If you could please..." She nodded, leaned back, getting ahold of herself. He relaxed his shoulders, awkwardly drawing patterns into the desk with his finger.

"So...?" Ginny asked.

"So what?" he asked innocently. 

"You know what!" she crowed. "When did you get together? How long have you been dating? When were you planning on  _ telling me?" _

Percy sighed, resigning himself to his fate. "Well, it all started when I saw him at the Leaky Cauldron..."

Charlie Weasley

Oliver turned as a loud banging on the door drew his attention. 

"I've got it!" Percy called. Moments later, the door opened with a soft click, and Percy let out a surprised noise. "Charlie! What are you doing here?"

There was a soft hiss Charlie drug himself out of the doorway. Oliver peeked at them from the kitchen and saw that Charlie was slouching, his hair messy and eyes bloodshot. "Don't speak so loud, Percy. I'm extremely hungover."

Percy  _ tsked.  _ "What did you do?"

"George took me out for drinks to celebrate my promotion." he ground out. "Listen, before you lecture me. I think George said something when we were drunk last night..."

Oliver saw Percy's eyebrows shoot up. "What's that?" he asked hesitantly.

"Well, he said you have a boyfriend, and that your boyfriend is Oliver Wood, and I just wanted to come by and check..." he groaned. "Sorry, Percy. It sounded like a better idea earlier. I was just so drunk, and George was too, that's probably why he was spouting lies about you."

Oliver bit his lip and stepped out from behind his hiding place in the kitchen. "It's not a lie." he said.

Charlie screamed.

Not just a short yelp. He unhinged his jaw and let out an unearthly screech, leaping from his place on the sofa and raising his hands in self-defense. "What!" he yelled. "Where the  _ what _ did you come from?"

Percy, looking very alarmed, stood up and pulled Charlie's arms down. "Maybe I should make you some tea... and a sleeping draught."

Oliver stifled a chuckle as Charlie's entire face scrunched up in extreme concentration. "Hold on," he muttered. "If it's not a lie... and Oliver's at Percy's..."

"Alright, Charlie. Why don't you sit down." Percy offered, waving his wand over a cup of tea to heat it up before adding just a dash of sleeping draught. "Here, have a drink."

Charlie took the cup and let himself be pushed down, still concentrating very hard. "And if you've got a boyfriend... and it's not a lie..." he took a slow sip of the tea.

Just before the sleeping draught hit, he seemed to finally put the pieces together. "Oh my Merlin. Percy, you're dating Oliver." He stood suddenly, but before he could do anything, the draught hit and his knees buckled.

Oliver moved forward to catch him, but Percy waved his wand and froze Charlie before he could hit the ground, letting him down slowly.

"At this rate, your entire family will find out before you decide to tell them." Oliver joked.

Percy sighed.

Ron Weasley

Percy slid his hand into Oliver's and pulled him down the street as he ogled a muggle shop with wide eyes, furrowing his brow at the blinking electric sign over the door. "Oliver, c'mon. You're starting to remind me of my dad."

Oliver finally tore his eyes away from the shop. "Just what every bloke wants to hear, Percy. I'm so glad I remind you of your dad."

Percy couldn't help but laugh, softly bumping Oliver's shoulder with his own. "You're very funny." he said sarcastically, unable to keep the smile off his face.

"I know, my boyfriend tells me often." Oliver responded, also grinning sillily.

"Percy? Percy!"

Percy turned as he heard his name being called from across the street. He stiffened when he saw that it was his younger brother Ron, waving his hand wildly at them. Percy cursed his distinctive red curls as Ron crossed the street to join them.

"Hey, Percy, Oliver. Heading to Diagon Alley?"

Percy nodded. "You too?"

"Yep. I'm getting Hermione a new cauldron for her birthday. What are you two doing here together?"

Percy glanced at Oliver, who was looking at the ground with a disappointed crease in his forehead. Percy felt a twinge of guilt in his chest and straightened, making their entwined hands more visible. "We're on a date."

Percy wasn't sure who looked more shocked, Oliver or Ron. Ron was the first to recover, closing his mouth. "You two?"

Oliver pursed his lips excitedly, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Yep."

Ron raised his eyebrows, stepping aside to let someone pass him on the sidewalk. "Are you sure?"

"Fairly sure, yeah." Oliver responded.

"Well, I—" Ron swallowed, eyes flicking between the two of them. "If you're..."

He tilted his head, licking his lips once before finally seeming to get ahold of himself. "Alright, okay. Good for you. Congratulations. I should let you two have your—" he paused "—date together."

He shook his head once more before turning and hurrying ahead of them, using a shaking hand to push open the door to the Leaky Cauldron.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Oliver burst into laughter, pecking Percy on the cheek. "He's ridiculous. Thank you for telling him, Percy. Does this mean that..?" he trailed off, a question in his eyes.

Percy nodded. "Yes, I'll tell everyone else this weekend."

Oliver's face split into a grin and Percy felt his heart skip a beat. He'd tell everyone in the world they were dating just to see that smile.

Bill Weasley

Oliver adjusted his robes, waiting for Percy to come out from the bathroom. Once again, he leaned forward and inspected the neatly wrapped gift sitting on the table in front of him.

"Percy, are you sure I shouldn't bring a birthday gift for Hermione?"

Percy bustled from the bathroom, slipping his wand into the pocket of his robes. "Oliver, it's quite alright. I'll just say it's from both of us."

Oliver pursed his lips, but he did not protest again as Percy took his arm and apparated them to the Burrow, where the family was getting together for Hermione's birthday. The family, and their dates. Including Oliver.

Percy skipped going inside the actual house and instead made his way around the side of the building, to a large grassy field where a few tables had been set up. Everyone else was already there, chatting in groups around the table. They all turned when Percy appeared, greeting him loudly.

Before they could say much of anything, Percy interrupted them loudly. "Most of you already know, but Oliver and I are dating."

There was a short silence, and then Oliver felt himself being clapped hard on the back by Bill. "Little Oliver Wood." he chortled. "It's good to see you."

Oliver laughed, shaking his hand vigorously. "Good to see you too, Bill." 

Before he could continue the conversation, he was pulled away by Ginny and lost himself in conversation with the rest of the Weasley's.

However, as the shock wore off, Bill pulled him aside once more, a serious look on his face. "I don't suppose Charlie's done this with you." he started. "So I suppose it's up to me."

Oliver furrowed his brow. "Done what?"

Bill plowed on, ignoring him. "Oliver, I'm sure you're a great bloke. And I'm sure you like Percy a lot."

Oliver nodded, starting to see where this was heading.

Bill leaned forward, and Oliver noticed that he was slightly taller than him, but only slightly. "If you ever even try to hurt Percy, I will jinx you into next year. You'll be in a St. Mungo's ward, having food levitated to you for the rest of your life." He leaned back, giving Oliver a small smile. "Understood?"

Oliver swallowed. He'd never thought of Bill as a very intimidating person, but when he really tried... "Understood." he said, trying not to let his voice tremble.

Bil nodded. "That's good. Now, I hear you're playing for Puddlemere. How is that?"

Oliver tried to relax, though his heart was still pounding rather fast. "It's good," he managed. "I like it."


End file.
